Cyrus Dayne
Cyrus Dayne is a Half-Elf Hexblade Warlock. He is played by Connor T. Description Appearance Cyrus began his adventure with thick, voluminous hair of gold and silvery blonde and violet eyes; a sign of his Patron's influence on him. He has a scar over his right eye, a smaller one in the left corner of his mouth, and numerous scars across his shoulders and back. Since his resurrection by Rowan Iridia, Cyrus' hair has darkened a few shades and his eyes have reverted to their original grey color. Cyrus wears a rather beat up set of studded leather armor, having been nearly digested by a Remorhaz. He has a sturdy leather belt that bears the symbol of The Stormlord as the buckle, and a pair of simple sailor's boots and trousers. He wears a single pauldron and a long elegant emerald cloak. When first introduced Cyrus wore several rings on both of his hands, after cutting ties with his former patron he began casting these away. Personality Cyrus is a naturally charismatic man, able to navigate varying social circles with ease. Though willing to break rules when needed, he seems to operate under certain principles of honor, claiming that he tries to be honest and he thinks people should do what they say they're going to do. He has a curious nature and finds himself most at peace when he's wrapped up in a good book. Cyrus has a knack for maps due to assisting his father with planning sailing routes for Arden's Guild of Ships. Beneath his charming demeanor, Cyrus suffers from deep seated insecurity and a need for control over his life. He regarded the five years in the Feywild (which was fifty years on the Prime Material Plane) with a callousness; regarding it as imprisonment, and Titania as his jailer. When entreating with Mjessic in regards to his failing powers and the control Titania held over him he stated one of his greatest fears is "Being alone at the end of the world when my family has all died without me, with no one else but her." Since being free of Titanias influence Cyrus has shown a paranoia of Fey, fearing retaliation from his former patron for forsaking her. He has also demonstrated an explosive temper, throwing a heavy stone chair across a room and out a window when seeing his sister Shiera had been taken hostage by the Winter Knight. Biography Background Relationships Marshall Ambrose Cyrus would describe Dag as "a reminder" his attitude being reminiscent of several fey in the Summer Court. Despite this and the brevity of the time spent together they were able to build a small rapport with Dag filling him in on a few details that Cyrus missed, and Cyrus pretending to believe that Dag hadn't embellished the truth. Lumi Driftmar Initially, Cyrus did not have much nice things to say about Lumi. Her first impression upon meeting him was to mock his accent, followed by several rude and discriminatory remarks about Half-Elves. To Cyrus this made her no better than the higher castes of Obria looking down on him and his siblings for be "half breeds". Over time she has apologized for her actions and Cyrus has let it go. After seeing many of the decisions she has made (including knowingly allowing herself to slam headfirst into multiple sand dunes and people.) Cyrus believes that if it weren't for Rowan she'd probably be dead. Their current working relationship is one that works best when in a fight. Midge Hollandite Cyrus views Midge as the one person who really has it together. He is unbothered by her line of work and was quick to accept the revelation that she was a changeling. Like Midge, Cyrus also is lacking is sheer physical strength; leading Cyrus to usually take Midge with him when using the spell Dimension Door. Cyrus has always sensed Midge keeping people at some semblance of a distance, so as to avoid making her uncomfortable he has respected this and has feigned from asking questions that veer on the personal side. Ragnar Blackmane Cyrus and Ragnar had a playfully antagonistic relationship. Because Cyrus drew on power directly from the Fey Ragnar was slow to trust him. Over time the two grew to respect each others prowess in combat. Cyrus landed himself in hot water with the Lycanthrope when Cyrus executed a prisoner. The two never properly cleared the air before Ragnar's passing, something that Cyrus deeply regrets. Rowan Iridia Rowan reminds Cyrus of his younger sister. Character Information Quests Cyrus' initial quest was to investigate a growing darkness on the Prime Material Plane, thinking that it was manipulation of The Winter Court. This goal has pivoted to stopping The Devouring. Notable Items Abilities Cyrus is a formidable duelist, having been accustomed to dueling a larger opponent than him during his time training for Knighthood in the Feywild. He also is skilled with magic however, due to the nature of the pacts he made he has no refined control over his spells. This has led to Dag dubbing him "The Shotgun Mage" Race Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Class Abilities * Eldritch Invocations (5) ** Agonizing Blast ** Minion of Chaos ** Mask of Many Faces ** Improved Pact Weapon ** Thirsting Blade * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade) ** Accursed Specter ** Expanded Spell List ** Hexblade's Curse *** When Cyrus first invoked the Hexblade's Curse against a target, the small gem in the basket hilt of his sword seemed to pulse with a pale glow. ** Hex Warrior ** Pact Boon: Pact of the Blade *** When in service to The Summer Court Cyrus was gifted with the blade Midsummer it was an elegant saber with a wide blade. After his death at the hands of a Remorhaz Cyrus was gifted with a new blade, reminiscent of a Shashka (a Russian Cossack blade). After his duel with the Winter Knight, Cyrus was again rewarded with a new blade. This third sword was a Cutlass styled sword with more of a curve to the blade retaining some of those saber qualities ** Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Warlock Spells As a level 10 warlock, Cyrus knows four cantrips and ten spells. He only has two 5th-level spell slots for those ten spells, but he regains his spell slots on a short rest.1 He can replace the spells he knows when he gains a level. Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Green Flame Blade * Mind Sliver * Toll of the Dead 1st-level * Disguise Self (Invocation) 2nd-level * Mirror Image 3rd-level * Counterspell * Hunger of Hadar 4th-level * Dimension Door * Widogast's Web of Fire * Sickening Radiance * Staggering Smite 5th-level * Cone of Cold * Enervation * Scrying * Conjure Elemental (Invocation) Trivia *Cyrus refers to Hagen as "Master Hamlen" ironically due to the Dwarf's noble background, despite his more wild nature. *Cyrus was afraid of heights before being on an airship. *In a live action setting, Cyrus would probably be played by Cody Fern of American Horror Story fame. *Cyrus looks a lot like Skwisgaar Swigelf, Lead Guitarist of the metal band Dethklok Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Bostange Libretto Macabre